Petals
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Sasuke inwardly thanks his Mother for teaching him the little petals game when he was young. SasuSaku Oneshot. Happy Valentines Day!


**Just another one-shot for Valentines Day. Sorry its late, February 14th was never my favorite day. Enjoy!**

**Petals**

.

Sasuke didn't know what the hell he was doing here.

Stood outside her door in the rain at eleven at night. Shivering his ass off. Seventeen, only just the last standing Uchiha, and completed all his goals bar one, Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konaha, making it up for everyone except whom it mattered the most to him that he be forgiven.

Sakura.

He remembered the day he came back, beaten, bloody, and half concious, his vision heavy, a migrane forming in his head from his abuse of the Sharingan too much.

He may have been dizzy, nauseaus, and his mind and vision may have been hazy, but he recognized her beautifulness a mile away.

He felt guilty for not saying much to her that night.

But she didn't say anything to him anyway.

He shakes his head. That was no excuse. He should have said sorry. Done _something _dammit.

Now he was in front of her small elegant house, stood on her doorstep, letting the heavy rain drench him to the bone. He kept his head down, deep in thought, his eyes staring at the single rose he held in his hands. A single white rose, drooping slightly from the heavy raindrops.

His eyes shift to the closed mahogany door in front of him.

He blinks, keeping his usual stoic expression on his face. He raises a pale knuckle to knock the door, then hesitates.

No, he thinks, she is not in. It is February 14th; Valentines Day. She will be out somewhere sheltered. Not at home.

His fist falls to his side, the other hand gripping the rose tighter, drawing a small amount of blood from a small thorn that hadn't been cut off. He swallows, thinking she is probably on a date with Sai, Kiba, hell even Rock Lee. His hand comes up to his perfect lips, and he does something he hasn't done since he was young.

He bites his thumb nail, anxiously and involuntarily.

He remains stood on her steps for a long length of time, before giving up and sitting on the small tile step. A cough forms in his throat, following a short sneeze.

He knows he will get sick.

But he does not care. He needs to fix things.

He sees how tears come to her eyes when she is around him. She thinks he does not see. He does. She pretends that she doesn't purposely move away from him when he comes to close to her. He knows these things.

He watches her in sadness, and hurt. But he never lets her see his eyes, filled with her hurt. He turns away as soon as she turns to him, realizing he was staring.

He relaxes back, stretching his long legs out in front of him, watching the rain pelt down on his pants and sandals. He feels the rain fall onto his hair, running deep into his scalp, finally running in drops down his forehead.

He realizes that maybe if he were crying, no one would notice. He frowns slightly.

Is he crying? He asks himself, touching a finger to his cheek, pulling back.

He agrees with himself, that he, the greath Uchiha Sasuke, last Uchiha, is crying.

This is a first for him since his parents massacre.

His eyes close, and he slips in and out of sleep, waiting on her doorstep for what seems like forever. He lays down, his head cushioned in one arm, the other still clutching the rose as if his life depended on it. He decides hypothermia will have to wait. Until he says his sorry to her.

The wind picks up and he shivers again, clutching his long sleeved white shirt closer to him. He decides he is stupid for wearing something so thin. It is still winter, praticly.

He is half concious, when he hears the door in front of him creak open, and the light illuminated through his eyelids, making him frown irritably.

"Sasuke?" He fights back a growl at the dropped suffix. His eyes flutters open, as he gets up, ignoring the ache in his back, and stares into green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She looks around him, and a gust of wind swirls about her, as she steps out her door slightly. The wind blows her hair into her face, her pink locks hitting her porcelain skin. Her pale hand comes out, and tucks it behind her ear. She shivers clutching her silk robe tighter to her.

"How long have you been out here?" She grabs his sleeve, pulling him inside her house. He does not resist, but stands motionless, still looking at the drooping rose.

He says nothing, nada thoughts coming to mind. His mouth opens and closes again, only air coming out. He coughs, shivering again. Sakura sighs, walking over to a hall closet, pullling out a white towel. She holds it out to him, but he doesn't take it. His hands still clutch the rose.

She sits the towel on the couch, folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you want? Its 2 am, its raining, and your stood outside my house holding a _damned rose_." She rubs her temples, closing her eyes, her eyelashes batting.

His mind draws blank at the beauty in front of him. One of his hands removes it self from the rose, showing a shallow cut on his palm. He grabs a petal of the rose, between his thumb and index finger.

"Sasuke?" She eyes him, her eyebrow raising. His fingers clutch the petal tighter, before ripping it off the rose, in one fluid motion.

She gasps as if she is hit by a kunai.

"W-what are you-" His voice cuts hers off, overpowering the rain and wind noise outside, echoing through the quiet house.

"He loves you." She gasps again. He drops the petal to her wood floor, his hand going for another.

He rips it off with the same motion.

"He loves you not." She chokes out a cry.

Another petal drops.

"He loves you."

She stands still, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Another petal.

"He loves you not."

Her eyes narrow in anger.

"Is this another way for you to call me annoying because if it is, dammit, get the hell-" She is cut off again by his voice.

His eyes stare at the almost bare rose.

And another petal.

"He loves you."

She growls, waiting for him to speak again, not paying attention to the petals left, only his stoic face. He counts the petals left, smirking to himself.

Another petal drops.

"He loves you _not._"

She growls louder, fists clenching. Her mouth opens to yell at him.

Another petal.

"_He loves you._" Her heart stops, mouth snapping closed again and both their eyes stare at the bare rose. Her eyes dart to the white petals on the floor.

"W-what-" She tries to speak, her throat closing up, vision swaying.

"He loves you. He loves you. _He loves you._" He drops the rose, the bare stem hitting the petals, and takes a step towards her.

He says it over and over, watching her face twist, emotions coming to her eyes, tears falling down her perfect cheeks. His hand covers her cheek, thumb darting out to wipe the tears again. Her knees buckle, threatening to make her fall. He leans his forehead against hers.

"He loves you." Is all he says before kissing her lips gently, his other arm winding around her small frame, feeling her start to fall. She chokes out a cry against his lips, clutching his neck, crying again.

It seems like endless hours that they stay against each others lips, before his lungs squeeze, begging for air. He pulls away, breath hitting her closed eye lids. He kisses her not so large forehead, pulling her to his chest, as close as possible. She smiles into his shoulder, tears still flowing.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiles again.

"You jerk, that was yesterday." She feels him smirk against her pink locks. He sneezes, clutching her tighter.

"And if you get me sick, I'll smack you. I love you too, Sasuke." She smiles again, her voice faltering, bursting into a frenzy of giggles. She hears a faint laugh come from his lips against her head.

Sasuke inwardly thanked his Mother for teaching him that little petal game when he was young.

He pulled Sakura closer to him, muttering his love confession over and over planting numorous kisses in her hair. He hears her giggle again.

For the first time in over ten years, Sasuke Uchiha smiled.

.

**I LOVED THIS! GAAAH. Lol. Its freaking eleven at night, and this came to me. Wow. sorry Sasuke is a bit OOC at the end, but yeah. DEAL WITH IT. Happy Valentines Day to all, even if you are single or don't celebrate it. I want my boyfriend to do this to me! Damn. :) Review pleasee! Thanks. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about any errors. 3**


End file.
